A Story of Love
by LegendofZeldaLove
Summary: So I decided I will give you a summary. This story is Post LoZ: OoT. It is a love story, as clarified. STOP ASKING FOR LEMON SCENES! I WANT REVIEWS ON WHAT I SHOULD ADD OTHER THAN THAT! Encouraged by: /s/4636441/1/A-Love-Story
1. The Beginning

~A Hylian Love~ About after the time of Ganondorf's fall in Hyrule and his failure to control the world,  
Link obviously ended up having to return the Master Sword to its pedistal, which would result in him having to be his age before he pulled it from the Pedistal of Time, which was 10.  
He was bored in the life he had to live now, he had nothing to really do. He decided to go to the Kingdom!  
He went right through the market, which took him almost a good 5 Minutes, because of it being crowded.  
He finally ended up at the path leading to the Kingdom, guards there as usual.  
He went on right past the guards, not literally, he just went quickly.  
After a good maybe, 5 - 10 minutes, he was at the kingdom, and he threw a pebble or two at Princess Zelda's window.  
She looked and saw him.  
"Hi, Link!" She said in a low whisper.  
"Hey" Link responded, while waving.  
Zelda stepped back, making sure her father and Impa weren't around, she then threw a rope down, and he climbed up.  
They hugged each other. "Link, It's been so long since I last saw you! I thought you weren't coming back!"  
"Zelda, you know we're best friends! I'd never leave you forever!" Link said.  
Impa suddenly walked in the door, seeing the two hugging.  
"Umm..." Impa said slowly. Both Zelda and Link got scared and jumped.  
"Link...The Hero of Hyrule...What are you doing here?" Impa asked.  
"I'm just here to see Zelda if that's alright ma'am."  
"Oh...okay then." Impa replied.  
"So, Link, where are you living now?" Zelda asked.  
"I've just been on my own in Kakariko Village." He replied.  
"Oh...So any place specific in Kakariko Village?" Zelda questioned.  
"Yes, I stay with a lady who took me in." Link responded.  
"Link, I feel like you should have a benefit rom saving Hyrule..." Zelda said.  
"I'm sure I could get my father to get you a room somewhere in the Kingdom...If you'd like that." Zelda responded to her last sentence "Umm...Sure? Only if it isn't a problem with your dad or anyone else." Link replied, with a smile on his face.  
"Zelda, are you sure your father would approve of this? I mean, he already has a woman taking him in..." Impa said.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind it. We have plenty of rooms open, and besides, he did save Hyrule!" Zelda exclaimed.  
"Alright then, we can talk to your father about it then." Impa replied.  
As they walked down the first flight of stairs, to the Halls, Link looked at several images of past royalty that ruled Hyrule.  
They opened the door that led to the King's chamber.  
"Father, I have something to ask you..." Zelda said.  
"What is it, Zelda?" the Hyrulian king asked.  
She cleared her throat "Can Link stay here...? He did save Hyrule after all, and we have many rooms open."  
"Well, I don't see why not."  
Zelda had a big grin on her little face. "Thank you Daddy!"  
-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Best Friends Re-United

Link selected his room, it was right by Zelda's room, one room standing inbetween them.  
"I'm so glad you're staying here!" Zelda Exclaimed.  
"I know right?! I am so excited to be here with you!" Link responded.  
"So, what do you do all day here, Zelda?" Link asked.  
"I usually have school, and I have Lessons for when I take the Throne." Zelda answered.  
"Oh..." Link replied kind of sad, since he had no day activities, really.  
It was about dinner time, they went downstairs, fetched their dinner.  
For dinner they were having Steak, Some of the finest bread, toasted, and some Milk fresh from Lon Lon Ranch.  
After dinner, Zelda and Link played some games, and they went on pretend adventures in Zelda's room.  
Impa soon walked in around the time of 9:00 PM. "Time for bed, Link, Go to your room, please."  
"Okay, Impa." He said, sounding a bit sad because he didn't want to go to sleep.  
As he went into his room, it was real dark. He didn't mind it that much, I mean, He saved Hyrule FROM Darkness,  
why in the world would he still fear darkness?  
As he started to all asleep, He saw a figure in his room, it was Zelda.  
"Link, Let's go back to my room and have more adventures!" Zelda said excitedly.  
"Are you sure Impa won't be mad?" Link asked, sort of scared.  
"Don't worry, We'll just be quiet" Zelda asnwered.  
As they played, on and on, both fell tired, Link too tired to go to his room, fell asleep right on her Bed.  
In the morning Impa opened the door. She found the two children in Zelda's room.  
Link had fallen on the floor, Zelda was like an angel asleep on the bed.  
Impa stared, startled at the sight. "What in the name of Hyrule!?"  
"Well, I suppose they didn't DO anything, they're very young..."  
As they both went downstairs, they had breakfast waiting for them.  
Their Breakfast consisted of Eggs, Toast and Bacon, with a warm glass of milk.  
As they enjoyed their breakfast, Zelda had to go to School.  
"Bye, Link, I'll see you right after school!" Zelda yelled.  
"Bye, Zelda!" Link responded.  
-End of Chapter 2- 


	3. A Day of Memories

As Zelda had school, Link went back to his new home. He put on his adventuring tunic.  
He walked with his sword and a shield down to Lake Hylia.  
We was very bored, because Zelda was gone, and he didn't know a lot to do around Hyrule.  
When he arrived at Lake Hylia, He sat down on a big sheet of cloth. He look at a Scarecrow, and there was a small crop field.  
He simply thought about how he, now a Ten year old, saved all of Hyrule. He remembered seeing Zelda for the first time, Going to get all the stones, meeting Ganondorf for the first time,  
then he remembered going through all the temples, as he awakened the sages, from the Forest Temple, to the Fire Temple, to the Ice Caverns,  
to the Water Temple, so on, so forth. He couldn't believe he saved all of Hyrule. He went fishing for a bit.  
He headed back to the castle around 3:00 PM, Went to his room, and slept almost 2 Hours and 30 Minutes.  
It was about 5:30 PM. He finally woke up, And he heard Zelda in her room.  
He got up, and went to her room, and knocked on her door.  
"Coming!" She shouted at the door.  
She opened the door, and to her suprise, she saw Link.  
"Hi, Link!" She said joyously.  
"Hey, Zelda." Link replied with a smile.  
"You slept for a while! I thought you wouldn't wake up." Zelda said sarcastically "I'll always wake up, no need to worry..." Link responded.  
"I've slept later than ever, other than at night." Link said.  
Zelda laughed "I know, right?"  
Impa came to Zelda's room and knocked on the door. Zelda opened it. "It is time for dinner." Impa said politely.  
They walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
Their dinner was Fish, Water, and Potatoes.  
After they ate dinner, it was already about 8:00 PM. They stayed up for a while longer, Zelda was reading a book, Link was sitting there and just enjoying her company.  
It was 9:00 PM, when they had to go to bed. "It is bed time, you two." Impa said.  
Link said goodbye to Zelda, as she did the same to him.  
He fell asleep, as did Zelda. 


	4. Darkness Strikes Back

I do apologize for not writing in a while, I have just been down these days with several different thoughts, anyways, here is the fourth chapter, enjoy!

Link woke up a bit before Zelda, reading a book on the Hylian past.  
As he read he felt, smarter. He hadn't known where anyone was in the castle at this point,  
he didn't hear anyone downstairs, so he got his sword and put on a tunic, and walked outside.  
As he walked outside, he was stunned.  
He stood right infront of the gate to the kingdoms; looking up at the sky.  
The sky was a really really dark black. He saw some sort of purple colour in the middle, and store at it, then lightning came down, striking the entrance, barely missing Link.  
He felt scared, yet he knew how to fight and such.  
He went and rushed to his room, waking Zelda up, pointing at the thing that startled him.  
She was stunned as well, not knowing what it was. Link started to walk out there.  
"No Link! Don't go! It could be dangerous!" Zelda cried.  
Link didn't reply, he ran out with his sword, ready for combat.  
Soon, Someone pulled Zelda back into the castle. It was Impa, they were all hiding in a safe room place.  
It was all stone, with a Tri-force on the door. They went in to meet the King, or Zelda's father, almost 20 Guards, and the General of the Army.  
"What's going on, Impa?" Zelda asked.  
"The Darkness, they're after the Tri-force again..." Impa responded.  
"But we already de-" Impa cut her off.  
"Where is Link?" Impa asked.  
"He went out there to fight it...I didn't send him and I told him not to go, yet he refused..." Zelda said silently.  
"Oh God, does that boy know what the Hell he has done?!" Impa yelled.  
"Impa! Don't use such language!" Zelda yelled back.  
Impa opened the door, Zelda following, without Impa knowing.  
Suddenly Impa found Zelda following her. "Zelda, Go back to the Saferoom! It is too dangerous!"  
"I wish to come, Impa." Zelda replied.  
"No! You're worth too much, we cannot lose you! I promise Link will return safely!" Impa said back.  
"UGH, FINE...!" Zelda yelled back.  
-End of Chapter 4- 


	5. Darkness vs Light

Dang y'all, already 700 views...Keep it coming, also PM me suggestions on what to add in the next chapter, I'm running out of Ideas! D:

Chapter 5: Darkness vs Light As Zelda was in the safe room, Impa was running towards the dark figure, as Link was already out there.  
Link was looking dead into the sky, where it had turned black, It looks as if the clouds were black, and as if it was a hurricane, Yet it wasn't. 2 Minutes past, barely any movement, from Link or the dark figure and sky.  
Link started to put his sword back in the sheath (Or whatever the Hell its called.).  
Right as soon as he put it into the sheath, Black lightning struck the ground.  
Link almost screamed, right at soon as he pulled out his sword.  
The figure started to walk, it was in the shape of a wolf, and it had a dark triforce symbol on it.  
"Oh my God..." Link whispered to himself.  
The figure pushed Link to the ground, he then jumped out.  
"What in the name of God are you?!" Link said to the figure.  
"He...he...he..." The figure said.  
"It's time for my vengeance." The figure said with an evil grin.  
Suddenly huge, long, sharp claws shot out of his paws, running towards Link.  
Link pulled out his sword, slicing across the dark figure as it passed.  
"FUCKING FUCK!" The figure yelled.  
"That's no language you should use." Link replied.  
"FUCK YOU LITTLE KID!" THe figure said as he charged again.  
Link jumped up, dodging the attack, and shoving the sword into the figure's back.  
"You piece of SHIT!" The figure yelled at Link.  
"You still shouldn't be using that language..." Link replied.  
"I WILL KILL YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER!" The figure replied.  
At this point, Link was very, very mad. Considering the fact he never got to meet his father, and his mother died when he was young. Link's face shrivelled, ready to kill him.  
The figure ran towards link, a huge sword spawned into his hand.  
Link rolled under the wolf, stabbing the wolf in his abdomen, slicing down.  
Now the Dark Figure's guts were spilling out.  
"Heh...Kid...You have some guts..." The figure said, then floating into the dark sky.  
"Come back here you coward!" Link yelled angerly.  
Impa finally reached Link at the end of the fight.  
"Are you alright, Link?!" Impa asked quickly.  
"I'm fine...He didn't even hit me." Link Responded.  
As the figure floated away, the sky cleared up, and everything turned to normal.  
They walked back to the kingdom, Getting Zelda, the King, the guards and the general.  
-End of Chapter 5- 


	6. Alert for Readers

Please stop asking for Lemon Scenes! They might come towards the end, or late middle! They are only 11! If you don't stop, this story may be removed. I don't want to remove it, and I already have the next about 7 chapters waiting for upload, I need to get on my Toshiba and do it, now stop asking for lemon scenes! 


	7. After Light's Victory, a new darkness

-Beginning of Chapter 6-  
Zelda came running to Link.  
"LINK! Are you alright!? Are you hurt?!" Zelda said very fastly.  
"No, Zelda, I am just fine, he was just a coward who had nothing good to say other than some 'bad' words." Link replied.  
"Oh thank Heavens!" Zelda said, hugging Link.  
"Zelda, I think I should go for a walk, to clear my head." Link said as they were walking to the castle.  
"But Link-" Zelda was cut off.  
"Zelda, it is about time for school. Are you ready?" Impa asked.  
"Yes Impa, let me tell Link bye." Zelda replied.  
Zelda hugged link whispering: "Keep safe out there, I heard someone saw some sort of monster, like thing."  
"Alright Zelda." Link replied.  
As Link walked out the gates of the Hyrule Castle, he saw someone approaching him with a horse.  
He couldn't tell who it was. He looked closer, squinching his eyes.  
"Who in the name of Hyrule is that..." Link said to himself.  
The person was wearing a hood, whoever it was had reddish orange hair, Link still couldn't tell.  
"Link!" The person shouted, taking off the hood.  
It was Malon! Link's old friend, yet Link could barely recognize her.  
Link just stood watching her. "Hey Ummmm...Who are you again?" Link asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.  
"Malon, Don't you remember me? I live at Lon Lon Ranch silly!" Malon replied.  
"Oh! Malon, I haven't seen you in a while!" Link answered.  
"Well it's nice to see you Link, but I've got to go, The Ranch is out of food." Malon said "Alright Malon, I will see you soon, and I hopefully won't forget you this time." Link said back.  
As Link walked a bit down the trail, he saw a land he didn't recognize. It looked just...White?  
He walked toward it, sword ready for anything that might come his way. He started to walk into this land. He looked around him, and he saw a huge black figure, sitting there.  
"Heh...Kid...I told you you've got some guts..." Said the dark figure.  
"You again!" Link yelled back at him.  
"Shut up kid...Don't be a whiny bitch, It'll only take a minute to kill you." The figure said, this time generating a odd looking red face.  
"Stop saying what I'm not you dirty dark scumbag!" Link yelled back at him.  
"Fine then, Lets fight." The figure said quickly, and then threw a throwing knife at Link.  
"Let's go then!" Link yelled, pulling out the knife.  
The figure turned into a wolf form and charged at Link. Link suddenly used his sword to Perry (Or Parry, not sure which one.)  
The figure hit his head on Link's sword, then screaming more cursing words.  
Link suddenly felt something, the urge to kill? Link's sword suddenly turned Black and Red, then Link's eyes turned black.  
He then charged at the figure, hitting him in the heart.  
"Good job, you've killed me." The figure said with an evil grin.  
The figure turned to dust, and then the land started to...Melt?!  
Link ran, not very far from where he entered, yet it was all white!  
He looked around, he couldn't see the way back to Hyrule! He was stuck! Was it a trap demension? Was it a dream?  
He is stuck!  
-End of Chapter 6-  



	8. The Escape from a Barren Land

-Beginning of Chapter 7: NOTICE: I have planned the chapter that Link and Zelda grow older! You can find out in the next chap.-  
Link couldn't find his way out! He had a triforce necklace around his bags he was carrying.  
He pulled his bag off, and dug through it, quickly.  
He finally found it, He knew it would glow the closer he got to the Hyrule Kingdom, but there was a problem...  
The land was melting, and Link could only run so far!  
Link started running to the North-West area, yet the triforce grew darker. He started to run North, and it started to glow, so he kept running North. He reached a point, and something was waiting for him. What was it?  
It looked like a Mask of some sort? He walked up to the mask, and noticed the land wasn't burning anymore.  
He picked up the mask, It was all black, with a Red Crack-like design in the middle.  
There was a Red Triforce above the two eyes. He started to slide it on his face. He suddenly felt a lot smarter and stronger.  
His eyes were glowing red with it on, and well as the Red Triforce, and the Red Crack. Suddenly the dark figure appeared once more. He didn't appear to have a weapon on him or anything, he walked up to Link.  
"Child, I do apologize for my language, yet I do have something to tell you." He said, then Link pulled out his sword.  
"I am not as I appear, I am an abandoned soul, I just have an evil nature, yet I am trying to fix that." The figure said at the sight of Link's sword.  
"I give this mask to you as a gift, It is the mask of power, and with it, you will have, the Obvious, more power. Both mentally,  
and physically." Suddenly another black figure appeared. It was a Clone, that was standing still.  
"Link, Test it on that over there." The dark figure said, pointing to it.  
Link walked over to it, and stabbed the black figure, and it just fell, not even holding a fight against Link.  
"Now Boy, I suggest you get running because this land is about to burn all the way up." The figure told him.  
"Yes...sir..." Link replied, running away. He felt faster, and he felt as if he ran harder.  
He took off the mask so he didn't scare anyone. He put it in his bag, and took off the triforce, he was back in Hyrule.  
He walked back to the castle, and it was getting dark. As he was walking to the kingdom, someone tripped him.  
He looked back, no one was in sight. He looked to his left and saw a boy. His skin was slightly pale, and he looked quite...rich.  
He was carrying an un-nessessary cane, and he had a nice horse behind him.  
The boy said: "Good day Peasent, I am here to speak with the beautiful princess. Might I request to know where she is?"  
The richer boy asked.  
Link made that one face that seemed sort of Jealous like.  
"Well, as you said, I am only a peasent, so how would I know?" Link replied.  
"Ah, Well Link, I've seen you with the princess many times, and I believe you DO know, so, tell me now or I will get you executed."  
The boy said with a slight smile.  
At this point, Link was ready to slap him like a horse ran over him. Yet he held his temper.  
"Uhm, You'll have nothing done to me, so...yeah..." Link replied.  
Suddenly the boy's cane turned into a sword, that was made out of gold.  
"Tell me now, Young boy, or I will end you here!" He yelled.  
Link bit his tounge and replied: "Put the sword down, Now." Link said with a growl.  
Suddenly the boy sliced across Link's arm.  
"That's it you little Punk!" Link pulled the Mask out of his bag, and put it on his face, and pulled out his sword.  
"Come here you little punk ass!" Link yelled.  
"Bring it, Peasent!" The richer boy replied.  
-End of Chapter 7, Expect more chapters soon!- 


	9. The Rich Boy Always Loses

-Beginning of Chapter 8, Enjoy!-  
The richer boy suddenly charged at Link, but Link Perryed the attack, and hit him in the leg with his sword.  
"When I win this fight, I am going to rape Zelda, even though I am older than her!" The boy yelled.  
This obviously pissed Link off.  
"Grrr..." Link replied.  
"Yeah, That's the sound she'll be making the whole time!" The boy said, being a smart ass.  
"Say something else Mr. Rich..." Link said.  
"I'll rape your mother and have your father beheaded." The boy yelled Link reached his breaking point.  
Link ran towards him, and cut off his leg in one, huge, slice.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy yelled.  
Link suddenly came back quickly, and threw a bag over the boy's face.  
Link then tied his hands and feet, and dragged him to Lake Hylia, and tied a block to his foot.  
"Anything else to say before I drown you?" Link said in a bad tone.  
"Please show mercy on me! Please!" The boy cried.  
"No Mercy" Link replied throwing him into the Lake.  
Link started to walk back, he had a long distance to walk.  
He took off the mask, and had an evil feeling.  
What had he killed someone for? A girl he secretly sort of liked?  
As he walked home, two guards grabbed him. They were in Hylian Armour, and they walked him to the castle.  
"Where have you been?!" Said the first guard.  
"I was gone for a walk and I got into a fight." Link answered.  
"Well you're very late!" The guard said. He had no idea what time it was (Link didn't.)  
"How late...?" Link asked.  
"It is 11:27 PM!" The guard replied.  
Link wasn't sure if he was in trouble, or if he was actually cared about.  
As he got home, the first thing he heard from Zelda: "We were worried sick, where were you?!".  
Link whispered to her: "I'll tell you later."  
Link wasn't hungry, yet he was a bit thirsty, so he got some water.  
As they went to bed, Link snuck into Zelda's room and explained everything.  
"So wait...He threatened to rape me?" Zelda asked him.  
Link nodded. Zelda made a disgusted face.  
"Are you hurt at all, Link?" Zelda asked him.  
"No." Link said.  
"Link, I have something to ask you, and tell you." Zelda said.  
-Ending of Chapter 8, Be sure to read the next one!-  



	10. The Question

-Beginning of Chapter 9, Enjoy!-  
"What is it, Zelda?" Link asked.  
"Well, I know we're only 11, but..." Zelda made a nervous face.  
"Do you like, like me?" She asked him as fast as she could.  
Link's heart started pounding.  
"Umm...I don't know..." Link replied, feeling nervous.  
"Oh..." Zelda replied, making an upset face.  
"Well, I like you, a lot. I'm not just saying that because you saved Hyrule, Link. I just feel weird when I am around you,  
I don't know why, I just do." Zelda said.  
Link suddenly blushed, not answering.  
"Well I'm going to go back to my room Zelda." Link said.  
"You can sleep in here if you want, just don't talk, I have school tommorow." Zelda replied.  
"Oh...Okay then..." Link said, blushing majorly.  
Suddenly Zelda started talking.  
"Link, What do you do to fall asleep?" Zelda asked him.  
"I lay down and think about my day, and eventually doze off." Link replied.  
"I'm not tired a bit, to be honest." Zelda said.  
"Neither am I..." Link said.  
Zelda stood up and put on her night gown.  
Link watched as she got dressed in it, feeling dirty, though she had under clothes on.  
"Zelda, what are you doing?" Link asked.  
"I'm going to go out for a bit, I know it's late, but I need to waste some energy." Zelda replied.  
"Can I come?" Link asked.  
"Sure, if you want, bring your sword though." Zelda answered.  
Link changed, and they snuck out with a horse.  
They rode to Lake Hylia, Link sitting in the front, because Zelda didn't know how to ride that well.  
They got off, and sat, watching the lake.  
"Link, can you answer me yes or no?" Zelda asked.  
Link felt scared at this point. He didn't know, what would he say?  
"Zelda, I don't want to answer..." Link said back.  
"But why? Just answer please!" Zelda asked.  
"I, just." Link had a scared look on his face. He didn't know what to answer!  
"Tell me, please." Zelda asked.  
Link was under heavy pressure, if he said Yes, he'd be embarressed, if he said no, He'd be hated.  
"Zelda, You're a wonderful girl, but I don't want to answer, not that I really don't want to, I just can't." Link said.  
"You know what, no, If you don't want to answer then fine." Zelda said, starting to cry.  
"No Zelda, please don't cry..." Link said.  
Zelda started to walk away from Link, crying.  
Link sat and thought: What have I just done. Link started to walk to the one person who knew who could help him: Rarru.  
He was a Sage, and he was in the Temple of Time, Yes, But it would help him get good, trusted, guidance.  
He walked to the Temple of Time, and talked to Rarru.  
"Rarru, I don't know what I've done, Zelda said she likes me, and asked me if I felt the same, yet I refused to answer..."  
"Ah, Link, Long time no talking. Well, I understand that state you're in, If I were you, I would tell Zelda you're just scared to,  
not that you don't like her, but not that you do. If that dosen't work, come back to me." Rarru said.  
-End of Chapter 9, Be sure to read the next!- 


	11. The Love of Two People

-CHAPTER 11, OFFICIAL MILESTONE! LINK + ZELDA ARE NOW 15! CONTENT MAY GROW STRONGER! IF YOU ARE YOUNG (12-)  
GET PARENTAL PERMISSION, BAD LANGUAGE AND BAD SCENES CAN AND WILL MOST LIKELY BE INVOLVED!-  
Link walked inside the castle from horse riding, both Zelda and Link have grown Taller, a bit more muscular, and more mature.  
"Hi Linky." Zelda said to Link.  
Though they aren't in a specific relationship yet, they both know they like each other.  
"Hi Zelda, how is your morning going?" Link asked.  
"Oh the usual, school, reading, y'know." Zelda answered.  
"Is it fun doing that?" Link asked.  
"Eh, Sorta', Depends on what you're reading." Zelda answered.  
"Oh." Link said.  
"I am going walking, do you want to come?" Link asked Zelda.  
"I would be delighted, Let me put on my outdoors outfit." Zelda said.  
Even though they weren't dating, Link would think about asking her to be his girlfriend.  
Though Link never finds the right chance, he always thinks about it.  
"Alright, Let's go." Zelda said.  
They walked outdoors, Link's sword in the Sheath, carrying his bag.  
Zelda looked stunning, she was nice looking, she had pretty jewelry.  
As they went, they ended up at Lake Hylia.  
Link thought it was the perfect time to ask her, but he wasn't sure. He still had his mask and such, he never lost it, nor did he forget any of his friends. Navi was in his bag, sleeping.  
"Zelda, I have something to ask you..." Link said nervously.  
"What is it Link?" Zelda asked, her beautiful face looking at Link.  
"Ugh, Nevermind, maybe later." Link said.  
"Okay." Zelda replied.  
They walked back to the kingdom, this time, Link had a small Picnic for two, sitting at the lake.  
As time passed, it was about 7:00 PM, and dark, before Link even knew it, he dressed a bit better.  
He was wearing a Yellow coloured tunic, his sword harnessed on his back as well as his old ragedy bag on his side.  
His hair was long, but not too long, he was wearing a Yellow Tunic Cap (aka like the green hat he has.).  
He went and got Zelda, and then he got Epona, and they both rode off to the lake.  
Link was very very nervous.  
As they put Epona up, Zelda asked Link: "What is this about, Linky?".  
"Just something." Link answered.  
Link put out the food and such, and made her food for her.  
"Zelda, I have something that's been on my mind for about 3 years now." Link said quietly.  
"I know we've grown very close, and I just wanted to ask you..." Link took a deep breath.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Link said quickly and quietly.  
"I...I...I would love to." Zelda said, blushing away.  
Zelda started to bend over the table, bending to kiss Link.  
As Link did the same, and they shared a Kiss.  
As they finished eating, they walked home. As they were holding hands, a group of people approached them.  
They were dressed in all black.  
"Linky..." Zelda said.  
"I'm scared..." Zelda said.  
-End of Chapter 11 (MILESTONE!), Be ready for more and more action!- 


End file.
